Reto Fictober 2019 - Paparazzi
by ValSmile
Summary: [Serie de Drabbles] Él, un fotógrafo profesional. Ella, una modelo reconocida. Un tercero empecinado con ella. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar la obsesión de alguien? ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar con tal de no perderla de vista? 3er. reto fictober, con drabbles de mínimo 180 palabras. ¡Disfruten! Basado en la lista de Natsumi Niikura de Twitter.
1. Día 01 – Lloviznar

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 01 – Lloviznar. **

**Shaoran.**

Comenzó a lloviznar justo a la hora en que salía del trabajo. Me aseguré ante todo de proteger bien mi cámara fotográfica entre mis ropas y que la lluvia solo me mojara a mí.

Esa tarde tenía una misión importante, era algo que con los años que llevaba fotografiando no lo había hecho nunca.

Recuerdo con exactitud las palabras de aquel tipo que ofreció un centenar de yenes.

_«—Síguela, no pierdas el rastro de ella en ningún momento. Te pagaré lo que sea —_mencionó aspirando una bocanada de su cigarro apestoso_—, quiero saber en que está, con quien se junta… ¡Todo!»_

Suspiré pensando en la locura en la que me había metido, pero lo iba a hacer. Sobre todo porque conocía a la perfección a la mujer que debía seguir. Mi alma, mi musa, mi debilidad.

La llovizna pasó a mayor fuerza y las calles ya comenzaban a inundarse.

Tomé el primer taxi desocupado que pasó por la calle principal para dirigirme hasta mi casa. Necesitaba un baño caliente con urgencia y comenzar a planificar mi nuevo oficio.

Paparazzear a Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

_Hola a todos. Gracias por leerme en esta nueva aventura del fictober 2019. Espero que les sea de su agrado esta nueva aventura en la que tendremos a nuestros protagonistas. _  
_Las historias serán intercaladas. Y en este primer episodio vimos a Shaoran, el siguiente será de Sakura y así respectivamente. _  
_Bueno, eso sería por ahora. Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio._


	2. Día 02 – Jardín

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 02 – Jardín.**

**Sakura.**

Tomoyo, es mi prima y mejor amiga. Gracias a ella y su influencia me convertí hoy en día en modelo de fotos y pasarelas. Aunque siendo sincera fue algo que jamás pensé en mi vida. No me niego que el mundo del espectáculo es bastante bizarro y extraño, pero se generan buenas ganancias. Y eso es lo que más me importa hoy en día. Querer ganar dinero y gastarlo en lo que se me de la real gana y no pasar por ninguna necesidad.

Tomoyo es quien si realizó su sueño. Desde pequeña siempre he sido su musa de inspiración en atuendos confeccionados por ella misma. Y así es como una cosa llevó a la otra. Y ahora es como me ven aquí. Los juegos de niñas llevados al mundo adulto.

No me molesta que sea feliz, al contrario, me encanta verla realizar su sueño.

—Con esta lluvia se nos arruinó todo. Tenía pensado pedir que te fotografiaran en el jardín botánico de Tomoeda…

—No te desanimes Tomoyo. La lluvia podría ser un _pluss_ de todos modos.

—Yo quería algo más primaveral —decía amurrada mi prima.

A lo lejos escucho como algunos de los trabajadores de la agencia de mi prima murmuran cosas —porque sí, no solo diseña sino que también tiene una agencia y todo lo que conlleva— y hay gente que no ha podido llegar por problemas de tráfico con respecto a la lluvia que desde anoche cae en Tomoeda.

Suspiro, siento que será una larga jornada nuevamente.

* * *

_Hola a todos._  
_Primero, dar las gracias por sus reviews sus follows y sus fav. _  
_Segundo, acá les traigo el segundo capítulo de esto. ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? Vamos a ir viendo que resulta de todo esto jejeje._  
_Graciasnuevamente,y nos leemos mañana._


	3. Día 03 – Tabique

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 03 – Tabique.**

**Shaoran.**

Uno de mis colegas me llamó para informarme que estaban necesitando con urgencia que llegara alguien al estudio de modelaje de Tomoyo Daidouji. Era la ocasión perfecta para estar cerca de ella. Mucho más.

—Sí, no hay problemas. En 30 minutos estoy allá —mentí. La verdad es que estaba al lado.

—Di que vas a nombre de Eriol Hiraguizawa. Ellos me conocen. Además ya te recomendé así que no tendrás problemas. Te lo digo porque sé que vives cerca del lugar y que la editorial no te está dando mucho dinero…

—Ya cállate, si entendí. Estoy cerca —dije ofuscado apretándome el tabique de la nariz.

Suspiré y seguí mirando hacia la entrada.

La lluvia no dejaba de caer con intensidad. Se notaba la presencia del jodido invierno.

Tenía que esperar un poco más para llegar a la agencia de Daidouji, no podía aparecer como si nada y tan rápido. Ansiaba en este momento fumar un cigarro, pero tengo la clara idea de dejarlo. Me puse a pensar en ella…

—Seguramente… ni siquiera se acuerda de mi —pienso en mis adentros olvidando por un momento que un sujeto despechado me pagó una buena cantidad de dinero para espiarla.

* * *

_Hello people! :)_  
_Acá nuevamente un episodio de esta extraña historia ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué piensan de todo? Este capítulo tuve que editarlo un poco antes de subirlo, porque suele pasar que cuando estoy en la ducha o antes de dormir, se me vienen a la cabeza muchas ideas xD_  
_Como sea,muy larga la nota de autor. Nos leemos mañana mis querubines (L)_


	4. Día 04 – Bomberos

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 04 – Bomberos.**

**Sakura.**

El calor de las luces y la mirada penetrante del nuevo fotógrafo —o el chico de reemplazo— que acaba de llegar me tienen inquieta. Sus ojos a pesar de todos son cálidos y me recuerdan ciertos episodios de mi infancia, sobre todo ese tono café. Siento que lo conozco de algún lado…

—No sabía que aun mantenían contacto con Eriol —hablaba Tomoyo con el chico nuevo.

—Sí, nunca perdimos la comunicación desde los años escolares —respondía él.

—Seguramente te acuerdas de Sakura ¿No es así? —Tomoyo me miraba con esa clásica risita de picardía como quien planea algo en su maquiavélica mente.

—Es un gusto volverte a ver, Kinomoto.

El sonido de su voz al pronunciar mi apellido no se me hacía familiar, pero la rectitud con la que se paró frente a mí me hizo recordar a un chico callado de cabello desordenado que siempre estaba mirando a todos en silencio. De pocos amigos y siempre serio. Y que además se sentaba siempre detrás de mí.

—¿Eres Li? —pregunté asombrada.

Él me sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia. Eso me dio a entender que los años favorecen a algunas personas, y en este caso a Li le hicieron muy bien, porque nunca antes había visto esa sonrisa con esos dientes tan perfectos.

Siento algo que quema en mi interior, y me da temor. Por favor, que alguien llame a los bomberos.

* * *

_Acá estamos nuevamente cumpliendo con un día más de reto. Y dándole sus toques finales. ¿Qué tal? Ya por fin se encontraron cara a cara._  
_Quiero agradecer a la gente que me ha leído y se ha molestado un minutito en dejarme su review: cherryblosoom1999, Wonder Grinch, SnoopyMoon, Sahure, isabelweasleygranger, cerezo01, Tsuki hime. Gracias por su apoyo chicas! :)  
Bien, nos leemos mañana en un nuevo episodio._


	5. Día 05 – Cenizas

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 05 – Cenizas.**

**Shaoran.**

Fotografiar directamente a Sakura estaba siendo un total frenesí. Su mirada fija en mi cámara cuando se lo pedía o cuando Tomoyo le sugería posar de una u otra manera. Yo estaba simplemente fascinado.

Aunque las palabras de aquel sujeto venían a mi mente, pensaba en la enfermante obsesión que podía llegar a tener este con ella. ¿Pero qué hay de mí? ¿Acaso no soy diferente de él? Si desde pequeños que siempre ha estado en mi visión, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta avanzamos bastante con la sesión y cada uno comenzó su break de una hora para poder ir a comer algo.

Salí a tomar aire, respirar un poco y meditar lo que estaba sucediendo. Quizás sería bueno devolverle el dinero a aquel sujeto y no meterme en problemas.

—¿Fumas? —escuché su voz entremedio de mis pensamientos.

—No, estoy tratando de dejarlo —dije sin titubear.

—A Tomoyo le molesta. Dice que quedo hedionda. Y no le gusta que ande esparciendo las cenizas cerca de ella.

Dejó de fumar y botó la colilla al piso para apagarlo y luego recogerlo. Seguramente lo botará en algún basurero.

—¿Podemos ir por algo después de la sesión? —me preguntó directamente a la cara.

—Seguro —respondí agradeciendo que la voz saliera firme en ese momento.

—Genial.

Sakura se alejó de mí y mis piernas temblaban. ¿Acaso me volví un mocoso infantil nuevamente?

* * *

_chan chan chaaaaaan. ¿Quieren mi opinión? Naaa... sigan leyendo en estos días, porque se viene fooooerte!_  
_Como siempre, dar las gracias a quienes dejan sus hermosos reviews: Wonder Grinch, Sahure, isabelweasleygranger, Tsuki. Gracias nenas (L)  
Nos leemos mañana nuevamente._


	6. Día 06 – Querer

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 06 – Querer.**

**Sakura.**

Estaba deseando acabar el día rápidamente. Aunque pensaba que no sabía en qué momento se me ocurrió pedirle a Li que nos juntáramos a la salida de esto. Seguramente había un cierto interés en querer saber más de su vida y qué fue de él después de tantos años.

Cuando finalizamos, todos comenzamos a aplaudir como era la costumbre. Mis compañeras fueron directamente hacia él pidiendo querer ver algunas de las fotos que había tomado. A lo cual se negó.

Reí por dentro, no sé con qué razón, pero luego de eso me fui hasta la habitación que Tomoyo siempre tenía dispuesta para mí. Fui directamente a tomarme una ducha y dejé que el agua caliente refrescara mi cuerpo después de todo lo trabajado.

Maquillaje ligero en ojos y rostro, pero labios bien rojos. Así decidí presentarme a la salida. Y allí estaba esperando dentro de un vehículo. ¿Será de él? Como sea, caminé y sin pedir permiso me subí y senté en el asiento de copiloto.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir? —pregunté.

Él me miró por unos leves segundos a los ojos y luego trataba de evitar el contacto directo.

—No se me ocurre…

—Vamos a mi casa —dije rápidamente sin pensarlo demasiado.

¿Qué es lo que planeas Sakura Kinomoto? Me decía el pepe grillo en mi cabeza.

* * *

_Uff ha sido un día de locos que ni tiempo de revisar bien los reviews he podido, ni leer algunas historias... pero gracias por sus palabras. Por ahi me reí con la canción de que llamen a los bomberos xDDDD_  
_Un nuevo episodio hoy. Espero que lo disfruten :)_


	7. Día 07 – Negro

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 07 – Negro.**

**Shaoran.**

Cuando llegamos hasta su departamento, me sorprendí de verlo: era un lugar pequeño, pero con todo a mano y bien ubicado. No necesitaba más espacio porque todo era justo y necesario. No había ni siquiera privacidad, porque cuando ella caminó hasta donde se encontraba ubicada su cama, justo al lado de un ventanal con una pequeña terraza, pude apreciar el brasier negro que sujetaba sus pechos, mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Traté de mirar hacia otro lado, pero el bichito en mi interior pedía a gritos querer fotografiarla así, para mí. Sólo para mí. ¿Cómo diablos entonces pretendía querer siquiera fotografiar y husmear más la vida de mi musa y entregarle esa información a un bastardo? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? Lógicamente quiere extorsionarla… ¿Con qué fin?

Ella caminó un par de pasos más pasando frente a mí sin importarle nada. Abrió una puerta de un pequeño mueble donde había unas copas y un vino.

—Salud —ofreció ella.

Sujeté la copa y aspiré su olor. Me recuerda a las frutillas. Su sabor igualmente. Un Pinot Noir.

Ella volvió a beber y cuando dejó su copa a un lado, se acercó a mí y me besó profundamente.

* * *

_Hola a todos. Recién vengo a subir el capítulo porque estoy muriendo de dolor de panza. Literalmente me fui por el wc. _  
_Pero como siempre agradecida de sus reviews. Saludos especiales para: Wonder Grinch, Natsumi Niikura, isabelweasleygranger por su comentarios jejeje._  
_Mañana nos vemos en un nuevo episodio. Besos y abrazos._


	8. Día 08 – Eclipse

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 08 – Eclipse.**

**Sakura.**

Voy directo al grano. Creo que somos bastante adultos para dejarnos de rodeo y hacer lo que deseamos. ¿Cuál es el pecado? Nadie es tan inocente de creer que si te invitan a tu casa no va a pasar nada más que una simple conversación. Es erróneo. Sobre todo cuando siento que Li corresponde la intensidad de mi beso y me sujeta firmemente.

Y quiero más, quiero probar su cuerpo, quiero probar como es él en la cama ¿Hará que llegue a un orgasmo? ¿Sabrá cómo complacer a una mujer?

—Espera… espera —dice entremedio de mis labios.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta esto? —pregunto intentando una vez más comerme sus labios.

—Es que…

—¿Eres gay? —dije esta vez asustada.

—No, no lo soy.

¿Entonces qué? ¿No le gusto? ¿No le parezco bonita? Veo que se aleja de mí y quedo perpleja ante la situación. Lo sigo con la mirada, dispuesta a entender qué es lo que le sucede. Me siento como en un eclipse, opacada nuevamente con mis pensamientos. Ese ego que tanto ha crecido en mí un día me va a volver loca.

—¿Puedo fotografiarte?

Li sacó su cámara y me pide aquello. Ese mismo ego que me estaba asfixiando hace unos segundos, ahora me dan la confianza necesaria para decirle que sí, y con eso provocarle más de una erección. Porque a eso vinimos. Por eso lo invité.

* * *

_Hola gente. Acá nuevamente en un nuevo episodio. Con más ánimo que ayer sin duda. _  
_Agradecer su preocupación y sus reviews como siempre: Isa, Wonder y Sahura. Muchas gracias chicas por leerme :)_  
_Y...nos leemos mañana :)_


	9. Día 09 – Flor

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 09 – Flor.**

**Shaoran.**

Se que era un estupidez, pero entre el arrebato sexual y las ganas de fotografiarla, de sentirme un voyerista con el papel que Sakura está haciendo frente a mí, era el momento preciso para hacer esto. Sus manos jugaban con su pelo, paseándose por su rostro. Su sonrisa perfecta y sus ojos mirándome en cada pose.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —susurraba mi querida flor.

Entre mirarla a través del lente de mi cámara y mi propio rostro, estaba alucinando.

Fue entonces cuando se sacó las últimas prendas, dejando nada a la imaginación. Su silueta perfecta, tan delgada y cuidada como debería ser una súper modelo.

—¿Vas a seguir fotografiándome? Porque yo quiero hacerlo, ahora.

Era la oportunidad que tenía. Nadie se enteraría de esto, porque el que rodea y persigue a Sakura soy yo.

Dejé la cámara aun lado y me abalancé hacia ella, me devore su boca como en un principio y la fui encaminando hasta la cama.

Estoy loco, estoy impaciente, no me pidan que trate de durar con esta belleza.

* * *

_Ayayayay... ahora si que se puso candente esta cosa jejeje. Ya era hora no? Mucho letargo no es bueno :3_  
_Como siempre, agradecer sus reviews, gente linda: Isa, Sahure, Wonder Grinch, mi estimada Cerezo que se puso al día y también a karenzuniga._  
_Bueno, nos leemos mañana en el siguiente episodio...muahahahahaha._


	10. Día 10 – Botella

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 10 – Botella.**

**Sakura.**

Bebí una nueva copa de la botella de vino que había abierto, con la ropa de Li puesta. Lo miraba dormir. Una sonrisa burlona aparecía en mi rostro cuando recordaba ese primer round fallido. Casi con vergüenza en su rostro, me decía que esperara un poco más, que podía sacar aplausos luego de eso. Y lo logró. Sus dedos y su lengua hicieron la más hermosa maravilla.

Nunca imaginé que un niño como él, tan callado, tan tímido, tan serio podía llegar a convertirse en lo que hoy vi.

En un momento algo llamó mi atención, y esperando que no se despertara quise ver las fotos que él me había tomado.

Quedé sorprendida de verme en ellas. Sentí mi pecho inflado de verme tan sexy, tan ardiente, tan hermosa. ¿Humildad dónde? Soy sincera y me creo el cuento.

Pero cuando paso de ver esas fotos y me encuentro con otras quedé desconcertada. ¿Me está siguiendo? Había fotos mías saliendo de mi departamento esta mañana e incluso de cuando llegaba a la agencia de Tomoyo.

¿Qué mierda?

Pegué un saltito cuando sentí a Li removerse y apagué la cámara para dejarla en su lugar y hacerme la desentendida.

Fue ahí cuando comencé con una leve sospecha.

* * *

_Chan chan! Sakura ha descubierto lo que esta pasando con ella y con Shaoran. Qué pasará ahora? uhhh, lealo en los siguientes capítulos jajaja._  
_Agradecer nuevamente sus reviews como siempre: karenzuniga, isabelweasleygranger, Sahure y Wonder Grinch._


	11. Día 11 – Fiebre

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 11 – Fiebre.**

**Shaoran.**

Desperté y no la vi a mi lado. ¿Fue un sueño? No, era imposible, porque esta no era mi cama, ni mi habitación. Di un largo bostezo y pasé mi mano por mi cabellera. Busqué con la mirada mi vestimenta, y al verla al final de la cama, me levanté cubriéndome con la sábana.

En ese momento, Sakura salió de lo que debía ser el baño.

—Hola —fue lo primero que dije. Ella sólo me hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

Decidí dejar la sábana de lado, con algo de pudor, y tomé mis bóxer para colocármelos.

—No quiero ser impertinente… pero ¿Puedes dejarme sola? Por favor…

Sentí el filo de una navaja pasando por algo cerca de mi interior. Cerca de algo llamado orgullo o cerca de mi corazón.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Si, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—¿Puede ser que tengas fiebre? —pregunté pensando que podía ser a causa del clima.

—No, por favor. ¿Puedes irte?

Ok, no voy a insistir más. Terminé de vestirme en silencio y di un último vistazo a ella. Sus ojos estaban apagados y caminó hasta recostarse en donde hacia unas horas atrás habíamos tenido sexo.

Tomé mis cosas y sin decir adiós, me fui. La lluvia había parado. Busqué mi teléfono celular y había unos cuantos mensajes de aquel sujeto.

Quería mandar todo a la mierda.

* * *

_Hola a todos. Acá un nuevo episodio._  
_Ando super ansiosa, porque terminé de ver Breaking Bad y estoy esperando a unos amigos que vendrán a ver la película "El Camino" y aaaaahhhhhhh! _  
_eso...gracias por sus lecturas querubines._


	12. Día 12 – Jabón

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 12 – Jabón.**

**Sakura.**

Estaba enojada, molesta. Había terminado una relación tóxica hace algún tiempo. Me costó salir de ahí, me derrumbé y lloré. Y ahora que intento ser libre, que quiero conocer y alocarme, hacer y deshacer lo que quiera, alguien más se obsesiona. ¿Qué acaso no puedo tener una vida tranquila? No, no puedo, me digo a mi misma. Decidí este destino, tomar esta carrera, sabía que podía llegar a ser conocida, que podría tener fans por aquí o por allá. Tomoyo me dio esos conocimientos, pero me tenté. Y sufro, sufro no tener privacidad.

Quiero arrancar todos esos sentimientos en una ducha caliente, demasiado caliente que me duele la piel. Grito tantas obscenidades en este momento, porque vale sentir.

No aguanto más y salgo de ahí para regular la temperatura. Mi piel quedó roja y arde. Una vez la temperatura está mucho más apta, huelo el jabón de vainilla que siempre me acompaña.

Tengo una idea en mente. Y sonrío. Voy a darle el material que tanto necesita.

—La locura a veces puede ser entretenida.

Y por fin puedo disfrutar de la ducha.

* * *

_Holas. ¿Qué idea tendrá en mente Sakura? :O Eso lo veran proximamente. Jejeje._  
_Gracias por sus reviews niñas, nos leemos mañana._


	13. Día 13 – Insecto

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 13 – Insecto.**

**Shaoran.**

Después de aquella noche con Sakura no he podido hablar con ella. Eriol quedó de darme su número, pero no lo ha hecho. El muy maldito anda de joda con mujeres más grandes y algunas casadas.

Miro las fotos de ella una y otra vez. Y mi celular comienza a sonar. Un mensaje entrante.

_«Necesito noticias.»_

Suspiro, tengo que salir de este lío. Apenas llevamos un par de semanas y me ha estado molestando para que le envíe las fotos de Sakura en su diario vivir. Y yo sólo quiero verla y hablar con ella.

«Te las haré llegar en un sobre.»

Es más seguro que enviárselas vía correo electrónico.

_«Quiero los originales.»_

Lo llamo por teléfono.

—Ese no fue el trato, solo querías saber de su vida y ver sus fotos. Los originales se quedan conmigo.

—_Yo te di el dinero para seguirla. Yo metí esa idea en tu pequeña cabecita de insecto. ¡Quiero los originales! Y ve por ella, ¿Qué se supone que haces?_

—Disculpa —digo irónicamente—, necesito dormir aunque sea un par de horas al día.

—_¿Cuánto más quieres?_

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta 10. ¡Maldito y sucio dinero!

* * *

_Uff, no he podido responder los review, porque he estado a full estos días con trabajos y series pendientes. Pero de todos modos agradecerles sus comentarios y darse el tiempo de leerme. De verdad que gracias._  
_Y bueno... otro días más en esta extraña situación :O_


	14. Día 14 – Inmóvil

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 14 – Inmóvil.**

**Sakura.**

Me encontraba inmóvil ante las cámaras en una nueva sesión de fotos para Tomoyo, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, el diseñador resulta ser un empresario proveniente de China que contrató los servicios de mi prima para presentar su nueva marca en Japón.

—Eres maravillosa —escupía cada 5 minutos el tipo.

Yo le devolvía leves sonrisitas, que en el interior solo colmaban mi paciencia.

Cuando la sesión terminó, el tipo se acercó a mí y con sus manos sujetó fuertemente mi cintura, cosa que me hizo sentir bastante incómoda. Tenia unos enormes deseos de arrancarle las manos de una sola vez.

—Deja que te invite a cenar, Sakura —me llamó con confianza—. Celebremos que esto será todo un éxito.

—¿Vamos a tu casa? —pregunté rápidamente.

El sujeto sonrió y me pasó una de sus tarjetitas de presentación donde escribió su dirección. Lo recibí y sacando todos mis dotes actorales, le di las gracias guiñándole un ojo.

No sé cómo librarme de esto, no sé porque estoy jugando así, pero quiero volver desquiciado a un par de ojos que me miran desde la distancia de un lente. Sé que esto no le va a agradar en lo más mínimo. Y yo voy a jugar a ser la puta esta noche.

* * *

_Uff, en que mierdx se está metiendo Sakura? :O Nada que decir, fue las cosas que salieron en la inspiración jejeje. _  
_Gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos mañana :)_


	15. Día 15 – Encajes

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 15 – Encajes.**

**Shaoran.**

Llevaba apenas unas cuantas horas de descanso, las ojeras se hacían evidentes en mi rostro, pero esa noche la seguí como todas las demás. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando entró en una lujosa casona, algo parecida a la mansión de Tomoyo, que recordaba vagamente.

Use todos mis dotes deportivos para traspasar la pared y subir a un árbol. Gracias al dinero invertido por el tipo que me pagó pude comprar unos buenos lentes para mi cámara y con ello tener el mejor zoom de lo que quería fotografiar.

Ahí estaba Sakura, probándose un traje que este tipo le había obsequiado. Desvistiéndose delante de él y mostrando su bella ropa interior de encajes. Aquella misma que usó esa noche conmigo.

Los celos me están matando y tengo unos deseos de entrar a ese lugar y moler a golpes a aquel sujeto que la mira con cara de depravado.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer musa?

Me estoy volviendo loco. Y no puedo parar.

Y más se volverá aquel que me contrató cuando vea las fotos de él tomando posesión de ella.

* * *

_Uff... no diré nada, en el siguiente capítulo creo que me inspiré en escribir. Luego lo verán._  
_Agradecer sus reviews, en especial a quienes siempre me han apoyado desde el comienzo: Isa, Florsh, Sahure y Wonder Grinch. Gracias querubinas (L)_  
_Nos leemos mañana._


	16. Día 16 – Juegos

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 16 – Juegos.**

**Sakura.**

Podría hacer esto si volviese a drogarme. Y así olvidar sus asquerosas manos paseándose por mi cuerpo. ¿Cuál es el precio que tengo que pagar para poder sacar de quicio a un par de enfermos que no me dejan en paz?

Cuando este empresario chino me toca trato de no vomitar y cierro mis ojos imaginando que quizás, podría ser Tom Cruise o Chris Hemsworth quien lo hace. Pero no. Vuelvo a intentarlo una vez más y nunca creí imaginar que esa noche volvería a presentarse en mis recuerdos. Los brazos de Shaoran, su jugueteo y sus caricias eran tan suaves y cálidas. Tan apasionante y tan varonil, que me hicieron estremecer.

—Para, por favor —dije suplicando cuando caí en la realidad.

—No, no lo haré….

—Detente, por favor —estaba absolutamente asqueada.

Él no me escuchó y rápidamente abrió mis piernas para introducirse sin el más mínimo respeto. Dios mío que esto se detenga pronto, porque quiero llorar y vomitar encima de esta repugnante situación.

Nunca más, juro que nunca más voy a hacerlo. No me importa cuántos locos hayan detrás de mí queriendo saber de mi vida, este juego se me escapó de las manos. Quería sacarlo de quicio, quería darle material para su estúpida mente retorcida, pero esto es más de lo que imaginé y no quiero volver a sentirme ultrajada y menospreciada.

Su aliento en mi oído y sus quejidos de satisfacción me causan asco. Sentirme sucia y pegoteada era poco. Quería huir de ahí, darme una ducha, limpiarme esta situación y cada una de sus huellas.

Me importa un carajo sus regalos y su marca. No quiero hacer esto con alguien que ni siquiera fue capaz de regalarme una dulce caricia como las de Shaoran.

Perdóname. Me digo a mi misma.

* * *

_Voy a esconderme en mi cuevita... adiós. _


	17. Día 17 – Sangrar

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 17 – Sangrar.**

**Shaoran.**

No pude seguir mirando, me dolía el corazón, el orgullo, todo. Apenas pude y bajé de allí para retirarme.

Al diablo con todo esto. Le mandaría las fotos al condenado hijo de puta ese, y si quiere hasta le devuelvo todo su asqueroso dinero. Pero ya no puedo entrometerme en lo que haga Sakura con su vida. Ella es una adulta hecha y derecha, si quiere comportarse así es su decisión. No debo juzgarla aunque en mi mente piense que su actuación de puta me convence.

Camino por las solitarias calles de Tomoeda, deseando volver a fumar. Hoy más que nunca lo anhelo. Que el olor a cigarrillo, que el alquitrán y todos sus compuestos me maten el alma con lo que hoy vi. Porque yo también fui parte de eso que a Sakura le gusta jugar, salvo que yo no le ofrecí ni joyas, ni dinero, ni ser el rostro principal de una marca.

No me había dado cuenta siquiera la rabia que sentía, que me estaba mordiendo fuertemente los labios que me los hice sangrar levemente y su sabor acompañó mi paseo nocturno hasta llegar a casa.

* * *

_Acá un nuevo episodio, con las reacciones de Shaoran después del capítulo pasado :O ! ¿Cómo creen que reaccionó? ¿Esperaban otra cosa? Me gusta saber sus opiniones._  
_Eso sería por hoy, gracias por sus reviews chicas, y nos leemos mañana :)_


	18. Día 18 – Pintor

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 18 – Pintor.**

**Sakura.**

Desperté desorientada, pero si era seguro que estaba en mi cama y en mi casa. Me acurruqué más en ella e intenté cerrar nuevamente los ojos, con la clara intención de seguir durmiendo. Y quizás dormir hasta que la gente olvide mi cara y mis actos. Dejar de aparecer como informativo en sus ociosas vidas.

Después de aquella noche no me he presentado con Tomoyo. Me excusé de estar indispuesta y con un resfrío que me tiene con tiritones en el cuerpo.

_«Me gustaría ser un pintor y dibujar una sonrisa en tu rostro, Sakura.»_

Recordaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez el mensaje que me había mandado, ella me conocía mejor que nadie. Sabía que mis palabras eran excusas y que había algo más en mi interior que me costaba soltar.

Y mientras esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza y me daban un poco de ánimo para levantarme, el sonido del llamado a la puerta de mi casa me sorprendió.

Casi con desgano y algo de temor me acerqué. No quería recibir a nadie, menos a quien estaba frente a la puerta cuando decidí abrirla.

* * *

_Perdón por la hora en que subo el fic de hoy. Estoy en modo mini vacaciones._  
_Y gracias por sus reviews!_


	19. Día 19 – Sobre

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 19 – Sobre.**

**Shaoran.**

Desde hace algunos días que he podido dormir en paz, sabiendo que ya no tengo asuntos que resolver con ese tipo. Puedo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que ya no tengo que seguir un sueño imposible, ni menos hacerle la vida complicada. Decidí desligarme absolutamente de ello.

Confundido y malhumorado, le mandé algunas de las fotos en un sobre a aquel sujeto para que de una vez por todas me dejara en paz.

—Ya no hay trato —le repetí con insistencia—. No quiero seguir con esto. Por todo el dinero que me des, prefiero sacar adelante como sea la editorial, pero yo no estudié fotografía para espiar a la gente.

Decir aquello me llenó de orgullo, y aunque esto había sido un tropiezo en mi carrera, sirvió para atinar y darme cuenta qué es lo que realmente debo hacer. Aunque mis ganancias sean mediocres, aunque no sea un sujeto que gane millones con mi trabajo, esto es lo que valgo y lo que me hace ser real. Incluso a ser empático con la gente.

De ahora en adelante, mi cámara y yo haremos otro tipo de contenido, lo que sea con tal de llenar las vacías mentes de gente como este sujeto que cree que la farándula de estrellas y modelos puede satisfacer la vida de alguien.

* * *

_En mi país la gente está enojada. El alza de los precios del pasaje en medios de transporte fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Me encanta ver como la gente protesta y se manifiesta, (por una mala jubilación, por perdonazos en politicos e hijos de ellos, por alza en bencinas, luz, peaje, agua, estudios, farmacias...) me encanta que esté quedando la grande en Chile. Amo ver como el pueblo, la clase media y baja protesta al ver a un gobierno inoperante, que se dedica a cuidarse entre ellos mismos, a llenarse sus bolsillos y olvidarse de las promesas que nos dijeron para que votaran por ellos. Así está Chile hoy, volviendo a una dictadura que atemorizó a mucha gente, un toque de queda, donde los milicos van a disparar y que sabe que más harán. Odio al presidente y a toda la manga de familiares que apitutados están en el gobierno ganando millones. El presidente sale a comer pizza mientras Santiago arde en llamas. _  
_Eso es lo que esta sucediendo. La gente se cansó de que nos vean la cara. Ojala siga ardiendo la ciudad._


	20. Día 20 – Caliente

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 20 – Caliente.**

**Sakura.**

Estaba caliente de la ira al ver a Shouji, mi ex amante, pareja o como quieran llamarle. Aquel sujeto que me pudrió por dentro en una mala relación. Vino hasta mi casa a tirarme sobre el rostro unas fotografías, algunas las conocía muy bien, eran las que Shaoran me había sacado. Dicho y hecho, mi plan de meterme con el productor de la marca había funcionado, pero me molesta y me decepciona.

—Sigues igual de perra, Sakura.

—Tenía entendido que estando sola podía hacer lo que quisiera.

—Yo te ofrecí el mundo amor, y tú lo rechazaste. ¿Por qué caes bajo? Es tu culpa, no tienes claro lo que quieres. Te dije que conmigo podías hacer lo que quisieras, que te regalaba el mundo si quisieras, solo a cambio de dejar tu carrera y dedicarte a mí. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

—No iba a ser tu ama de casa ni la que te esperara con el plato de sopa servido apenas llegaras. No soy una sumisa, no soy una mujer a la antigua, querido. Crecí, y decidí por mí. Y salir de tu mundo fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

—Pero te metiste con ese viejo —Shouji se acercó a mi caliente de ira a sujetarme el rostro. Presionando sus dedos en mi piel—. Estás siendo una prostituta barata mi amor. ¿Qué te ofreció?

—Y a ti que te importa —forcejee con tal de que me soltara. Me dolía el rostro.

—Sakura…

—Metete las fotografías por donde mejor te quepan mi amor, porque yo ahora hago lo que quiero y no voy a seguir dándote en el gusto.

Lo empujé como pude y salí de mi casa corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Le tenía miedo, incluso después de que tuve el coraje de separarme de él, de poder por fin decirle adiós a algo que me hacía mal.

* * *

_Gracias por sus reviews y sus palabras :)_  
_Acá dejando el capítulo temprano, porque a la noche vuelvo a mi casa después de unas mini vacaciones._


	21. Día 21 – Romper

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 21 – Romper.**

**Shaoran.**

Debí romper aquellas fotografías que no entregué, debí quemarlas y que se fueran de la faz de la tierra, porque cuando entré en mi departamento y vi el desorden que había en él, me quedó clarísimo de que no me iba a librar de ese tipo ni por si acaso.

Inspeccioné la casa, exclusivamente debajo del colchón de mi cama para ver si las fotos que no mandé estaban ahí, y no.

―Grandísimo animal ―me dije a mi mismo y al mal nacido de Shouji.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y con la ira y el nerviosismo que me invadían a la par, contesté.

―Gracias por cagarme la vida, Li ―oí su voz.

―Sakura… ¿Cómo supiste…? ―¿Cómo carajo tiene mi número?―. Deja que te explique todo.

―No, vete a la mierda. Púdrete tú y tu vida de porquería.

Respiré frustrado e intenté contar hasta 10, pero sus palabras seguían maldiciéndome a través del teléfono.

Le corté y al instante me arrepentí. Pero tuve la suerte de que su número quedaría guardado en mi teléfono. A no ser que haya roto el equipo, al igual como lo hacían en la serie que estuve viendo hace un tiempo. Me estaba pasando demasiadas películas quizás. Así que la llamé devuelta.

* * *

_No he tenido ni siquiera tiempo para dedicarme a leer sus reviews :( perdónenme. Pero hoy fue un día de muchos gritos y reproche al gobierno, salimos a la calle a gritar nuestro descontento, y aunque quedamos pasados a humo y nos llego la bomba lagrimogena, valió la pena. _  
_Mañana espero poder tomarme el tiempo de leerlas chicas, agradecerles y seguir con el reto. Besos y abrazos y mucho love para todos._


	22. Día 22 – Cascabel

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 22 – Cascabel.**

**Sakura.**

Estaba desorientada, caminando si rumbo, sólo había decidido escapar de mi casa para no ver el rostro de alguien que me desagradaba. Y dentro de eso había llamado a Li para decirle unas cuantas cosas. Aun me costaba creer que alguien como él se haya vendido a hacer eso, pero es cierto aquello de que uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente, con ese sonido de cascabel que tanto me gustaba. Y era él.

―¿Dónde estás, Sakura? ―volvió a llamarme por el nombre, y eso me daba una sensación extraña en mi interior. Una especie de cosquilleo.

―¿Por qué le diste las fotos? ―murmuré.

―¡No se las di! ¡Él las sacó de mi casa!

¿Debía creerle? No lo sabía. Suspiré y apagué el celular. No quería recibir más llamadas. Lo único que podía y quería hacer era desaparecer.

Y seguí caminando un recorrido que era memorizado. Un camino que siempre dediqué cuando más lo necesitaba. A un lugar que me regocijaría de todo el peso que llevo sobre mis hombros en este momento. Un lugar en el que no tendría miedo de que él apareciera de repente.

* * *

_Uff se me acabo el repertorio y hoy terminé de escribir este capítulo. :O !_


	23. Día 23 – Rastro

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 23 – Rastro.**

**Shaoran.**

¿Cómo podía seguirle el rastro a Sakura? Y ¿Cómo podía convencerla de que no era mi intención entregar esas fotos? Lo sucedido ya está y bueno, qué más podría hacer. Podría volver a buscarla, ya que seguramente Daidouji o el mismo Eriol podría conseguirme algún dato. Pero, estaría cayendo en el mismo círculo vicioso, claro que esta vez sin cámara.

Frustrado y ofuscado decidí dejar las cosas como estaban. Seguir con mi obsesión con ella solo en mi interior. Recordar y guardar en mi memoria aquella noche, cuando recorrí su piel con mis manos y mis labios. Me estremece pensarlo y lo añoro nuevamente.

―¡Rayos! ―la jodí, enormemente.

Pero mi vida sigue y debo hablar un par de cosas con el tipo aquel. Resguardar mi seguridad. Si ese ex maldito de la cabeza fue capaz de entrar a mi casa, pienso que es capaz de más cosas aun. Y es tarde caer en cuenta de eso. Por eso mismo, decidí llamar a Tomoyo Daidouji sin más y explicarle lo sucedido, sin restricciones y que por favor, si sabe de ella, que la cuide.

* * *

_Hello mi gente bonita. Quiero agradecer sus palabras y reviews. Las cosas siguen igual, pero no hemos bajado los brazos. Abrazos fuertes para: Sahure, Wonder, Isa y Florsh. (L)_  
_Y aquí seguimos con esta historia :O_ !


	24. Día 24 – Cartero

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 24 – Cartero.**

**Sakura.**

Decidí irme de la ciudad con lo que tenía puesto. Y escribir una carta. Ahí le explicaría a Tomoyo todo lo sucedido y por qué había tomado aquella decisión. Tenía que alejarme de todo este embrollo y quizás comenzar de cero. La vida como modelo en este punto me saturó. Y tenía la oportunidad, por eso es que le hablé a mi abuelo, que aunque a veces era algo ajeno y apático con mi estilo de vida, siempre me brindó las palabras que necesitaba, sobre todo en algún caso de emergencia.

_«Sabes que tienes las puertas abiertas de mi casa, siempre.»_

Terminé de escribir y sellé la carta para entregársela a Eriol, quien sería el cartero especial de esto. Sabía que podía confiar en él, puesto que es la mano derecha de mi prima y que ambos son inquebrantables. Casos extraños de personas que son observadoras e inteligentes.

―Gracias por ayudarme.

―No voy a preguntar qué paso ―habló mi amigo.

―Mejor así. Sólo dale eso y dile que apenas pueda me comunicaré con ella. Y por favor, tú para el resto de la gente, no tienes idea de donde estoy.

―Habrá gente que probablemente te busque hasta el fin del mundo ―mencionó Eriol con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

Solo moví mis hombros y traté de ignorar sus palabras.

* * *

_Hola hola... Ayer no pude agradecer haber llegado a más de 100 reviews, pero es genial, así que gracias, gracias! (L)_  
_Y acá reportándome con el día 24. Nos va quedando poco :O !_


	25. Día 25 – Gotera

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 25 – Gotera.**

**Shaoran.**

Era un día cualquiera. Me encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana viendo como nuevamente la lluvia se apoderaba de la ciudad. Habían pasado varios días desde que me cambie de casa, a un pequeño departamento cerca de la editorial. Aquel sujeto también no volvió a aparecer, desde que borré todo lo que tenía de Sakura. Ya me había desecho de eso por suerte.

Una gotera me distrajo en la ventana y como era domingo, no tenía nada más que hacer. Esa era mi única entretención.

Cerré mis ojos y en ese preciso momento una llamada me sacó de esa ensoñación.

―¿Qué quieres? ―dije desganado.

―Uff ¿De mal humor estimado? ―no, para nada, lo pensé, pero no lo dije―. Llamaba para saber de ti. ¿Cómo va el departamento nuevo?

Miré a mí alrededor en 360 grados y me quede pegado en la ventana nuevamente.

―Tiene una buena vista ―dije.

Eriol seguía hablando, pero a la hora en que mencionó a mi musa, sonreí tontamente. Ahora podría ser la oportunidad, sólo para pedirle la disculpas necesarias y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

* * *

_Hola, hola. Hoy ha sido un gran día en Chile. Mucha gente reunida en una marcha nacional. Ha sido hermoso. Todos unidos por una causa, una vida mejor. _  
_Sólo quería compartirlo con ustedes. Y dar gracias también por sus reviews._


	26. Día 26 – Infinito

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 26 – Infinito.**

**Sakura.**

Debo confesar que aunque extraño las luces y los focos sobre mi rostro, el relajo y la vida tranquila que estoy llevando en estos momentos me tiene sumamente feliz. Y eso que no me he desconectado del todo de las cosas que pasan en Tomoeda. Ni de la agencia de mi estimada Tomoyo, pero esta sensación de paz la elegiría por sobre todo y ante todo.

Ha sido un cúmulo infinito de emociones, volver a casi mis raíces, en compañía de mi abuelo.

Él yace sentado frente a su amplio jardín leyendo el periódico. Le pedí que por favor, si salía algún escándalo que involucrara mi nombre me lo hiciera saber, eso para mí era una especie de terapia. De comprender todas las estupideces que hice.

Y claro, seguían hablando de mí. La gente decía que me había ido del país, que estaba enferma, que me habían ofrecido otras oportunidades de trabajo, que quizás estaba también en una especie de trance post depresión amorosa, y un largo etcétera.

Y sí, las fotos que Li me había tomado, también salieron a la luz. Pero él nunca habló, si no que fue Shouji quien se atribuyó aquello.

Mi abuelo no comentaba nada al respecto de esas cosas, y se lo agradecía. Sólo las leía e intentábamos ambos dar vuelta la página.

* * *

_Uff casi no llego, pero es que ha sido un día de mucho movimiento, tranquilo eso si. Gracias a todos por sus lecturas y palabras, ya cada día nos acercamos al final. No se que resultado saldrá de esto jajajaja. Ahí vamos viendo. _  
_Un abrazo enorme a todos y cuidence (L)_


	27. Día 27 – Algodón

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 27 – Algodón.**

**Shaoran.**

Me costó mucho sacar la información del tarado de Eriol. Se hizo de rogar y hasta quiso que lo invitara a mi casa a beber algunas cervezas y jugar _play station_. Hice todo lo posible y lo conseguí, pudo darme la ubicación del lugar en donde se encuentra Sakura.

Y ahora iba viajando hacia allá. Un lugar fuera de la ciudad, casi campo. Y por lo que veo a través de la ventana de éste, es que parece tranquilo.

Y aunque iba bastante incomodo en el bus, moviéndome de un lado a otro, tratando de dormir algo y quejándome porque me dolía el cuello, el paisaje amenizaba un poco todo. Hubiera sido distinto si elegía viajar de noche.

Cuando por fin llegué, el cielo era una cosa asombrosa, las nubes eran similar al algodón, con unas ganas de estar encima y relajarse. Pero mi destino era otro, por lo que decidí ir hasta ese caminando, iba a ser un buen ejercicio para estirar las piernas y calmar un poco la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo.

Además, todo lo que tenía pensando decirle a Sakura se me fue al tacho de la basura, porque me estaba poniendo nervioso. No por el amor y el deseo que siempre he tenido hacia ella, sino porque quiero que quizás comprenda o me entienda por qué hice lo que hice.

* * *

_Hola hola, nuevamente reportándome con un nuevo capítulo... y uff queda tan poquito. A ver como termino esta historia, si no veremos si hago uno que otro capítulo extra jajajaja, eso lo veremos durante estos últimos días. _  
_Gracias como siempre por sus reviews. (L_)


	28. Día 28 – Alcohol

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 28 – Alcohol.**

**Sakura.**

¿Y qué se supone que hace él aquí? Veía su rostro y sentía unas ganas de molerlo a golpes.

―Vengo en son de paz ―fue lo primero que dijo.

Mi abuelo me preguntaba si estaba todo bien a lo cual yo afirmé, dejándonos solos en la entrada de la gran casa. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y es porque estaba conteniendo la ira que me daba el solo ver su cara.

―¿Cómo supiste…?

―Hice todo para que Eriol me dijera. No lo culpes a él.

―Claro que lo voy hacer. Le pedí que no dijera nada… ―me crucé de brazos y sin dejar de mirarlo―. Puedes irte por donde viniste Li…

―Sólo quiero conversar contigo…

―¿No entiendes? ¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero saber nada de nada!

No iba a llorar, pero tenía una frustración en mi interior. La paz que apenas estaba logrando tener estos días en casa de mi abuelo se me estaba esfumando de las manos.

―Sakura ―nuevamente escuchar mi nombre me erizó la piel―. Hice este recorrido solo para verte y pedirte disculpa. Hay mucho que debo contarte para que puedas entender mi comportamiento.

¿Qué estaba esperando entonces? ¿Qué decisión debía tomar ahora? Lo miré una última vez y lo invité a entrar, aunque a regañadientes internas, y así quizás, con un poco de alcohol en la sangre pueda pensar fríamente.

* * *

_Hola gente. Acá reportandome con el día 28! Wow, como pasa esto tan rápido..._  
_Agradecer como siempre sus palabras._


	29. Día 29 – Amigos

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 29 – Amigos.**

**Shaoran.**

Nuevamente la observo con una copa de vino en su mano, salvo que esta vez se la servía para si misma. No había intención de su parte en ofrecerme una a mí. De todos modos, no podía esperar nada a cambio, salvo el que me escuchara. Y eso ya fue un primer paso dado con éxito.

Claramente mi intención no es que de la noche a la mañana nos volvamos amigos, pero no quiero perderla, no de vista al menos. Mi vida gira a su alrededor y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de seguir así.

―Maniático ―pensé casi en voz baja, con la idea de que no me escuchara.

―Ya, habla ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado como idiota? ―definitivamente estoy haciendo que pierda los estribos.

Y hablé. Le comenté lo sucedido con la editorial en la que trabajo, en como el dinero que ese tipo llamado "ex novio de Sakura" me propuso y me atrajo, pero por sobre todo le dije sobre mi encantamiento hacia ella, y que siempre la había admirado, desde que éramos pequeños. Siempre en silencio. No era una gran diferencia el haber aceptado ese trabajo, pero buscando una buena finalidad, quería ser yo el responsable de observarla día y noche y no otro.

Ella me miraba con atención, no sé qué pasaba por su cabeza, porque ni siquiera volvió a tomar la copa de vino.

* * *

_Hola chiquis. Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo pasado. Todas se pusieron de acuerdo en que no era buena idea que Sakura se pusiera a beber, pero vamos, debía incorporar la palabra y así fue como encasilló xD, pero mi consejo es: beban con moderación, jajaja._  
_Ya mis nenas, quedan dos días! :O_


	30. Día 30 – Pozo

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 30 – Pozo.**

**Sakura.**

¿Cómo era posible que una persona se humillara tanto? ¿Cómo podría salir de ese pozo en el que está hundido, ese pozo que soy yo? Sus palabras me dejaron pensando, no sabía cómo tomarlas. Esa admiración que decía sentir por mí, pero que a la vez podrían cruzar la delgada línea a la obsesión. Li estaba siendo sincero, lo presentí porque en ningún momento dejo de mirarme mientras hablaba. ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

Sus palabras me removieron, debo confesarlo. Y aunque ese momento donde todo comenzaba a dar más giros sobre mi cabeza, el silencio nos acompañaba, no sabía cómo actuar. Solo miraba su atención sobre mí.

―¿Quizás… quizás esperé mucho tiempo? ―explicaba él titubeante.

―¿Qué cosa? ―dije sutilmente.

―El acercarme a ti ―movió sus hombros― de una manera más… ¿Amigable?

Frené una risa que quería asomarse en mis labios.

¿Y qué tal si te sigues hundiendo en el pozo? Mi ego habló. Si no estoy en las pistas brillando como la modelo reconocida que fui, quizás para él podría serlo. ¿Acaso mi vida seguirá retorciéndose después de todo?

Le di esa sonrisa a Li que supongo estaba esperando, porque vi como por fin pudo relajarse.

* * *

_Ay ay, y mañana se termina esto ! D: nooooo, que hago? Oh si, debería comenzar a idear una nueva historia jajaja. _  
_Como ven acá está el tema resuelto, o no? Quien sabe. Ya tengo ideado el final, solo espero que no quede extraño. Ya después de eso respiraré jajaja. Y agradecer como siempre sus comentarios, que me hacen muy feliz :). _  
_Nos leemos mañana en el ultimo episodio..._


	31. Día 31 – Rojo

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Y esto es por mera diversión.**

**Día 31 – Rojo.**

**Shaoran.**

Después de varios meses de retiro de las pistas, y que las miradas de los ociosos fueran a dar a otros lados y a otras noticias, Sakura volvió a Tomoeda.

Por mi parte, sigo trabajando arduamente en la editorial. Nos hemos convertido en un buen medio informativo y estamos innovando también como medio digital. Las ganancias siguen igual, pero al menos no nos vamos a pérdida.

Después de aquel día, cuando le confesé todo a Sakura, las cosas han estado bien, tranquilas. Siento que me saqué un peso de encima al mostrarme tal cual era: un loco obsesionado por ella. Es bizarro, es algo peligroso quizás, pero no puedo quitármela de mis pensamientos ni de mi corazón. Y aunque ella no me dio ninguna señal, ninguna respuesta sobre mi comportamiento, acá estoy como siempre enfocándola con mi cámara.

Lo más gracioso es que ella lo sabe y lo disfruta. Sabe que puede sacar a relucir su sensualidad, sabe que me calienta y que a ella le excita de alguna manera el que mi cámara retrate su figura. Sabe que cada movimiento quedará plasmado en una fotografía.

―Supongo que no me has visto con esto ―dijo ella quien comenzaba a desabrocharse lentamente su blusa― ¿Qué tal me veo de rojo?

Quedo embobado con lo que veo. Y ella ríe triunfante.

* * *

_Y hemos llegado al final ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gustó este final? Me gustaría sabes sus opiniones y que les pareció en si este reto. Fue algo diferente de hacer, pero lo disfruté y es rico volver a las pistas de la escritura. Lo echaba de menos. Espero no perderme eso si. _  
_Agradecer a cada uno de los lectores que me leyó y me escribió para darme su opinión. Ustedes saben que es reconfortante esa reciprocidad. Amamos los reviews, no lo vamos a negar jajaja.  
__Eso más que nada. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
__Nos leemos pronto. (L)_


End file.
